YuGiOh Unlimited
by Dayhi
Summary: When Kaiba holds a tournament, crazy things start to happen. Weird twin sisters, new cards, two kids from Australia, Joey hanging around with Mai and what's this, Yugi is partners with Kaiba? (It sounded better in my head) What is this world coming to? PL


Hi this is my first fic and it's across-over mix thing between two of my fave anime, YGO and FF:U (see my bio)

I'd like to thank Moon Comix for helping me get started

Please Review!

Enjoy!

It was a quiet day in Kaiba Corp. and its two owners were walking down the corridors from the lab. The tall one, Seto, had just fired three scientists and two game testers and thought he had done well for a day's work. Mokuba, the short one, had just been surfing the net for three hours and thought he had some useful information.

"Seto" he whined "I think I've got some info on new Duel Monsters cards." In that sentence, his voice went squeaky for a second then went back to normal.

"What is it Mokuba?" asked the C.E.O of the company, "and have you swallowed some helium?"

"Well a new set of cards have been released" Mokuba squeaked "the Unlimited set. And my voice is starting to break, big brother."

Kaiba grunted and continued to his bedroom, Mokuba running at his heel. Kaiba set up the laptop in his room and went to the web site that Mokuba had told him about. It was filled with pictures of a blue and white pegasus with a scythe on it's head, a fiery man in golden armour and two dragons, one white with a sword on it's nose and a red one with a gun on it's nose. Up the top of the page were the words "Duel Monsters Unlimited". Seto gasped as he saw these cards, their power, their abilities and their rarity. He knew he needed to get them and he knew just the way how.

"Thanks Gramps," said a blonde boy in a green jacket and blue jeans as he stepped out of the Game shop with two other boys and a girl. The boy in the jacket, Joey Wheeler, was talking with his midget friend, Yugi Moto, a boy in his blue school uniform and strange multi-coloured hair. Beside him was a tall boy in a brown jacket, Tristan Taylor, and the girl was Tea Gardner. They were heading to Joey's favourite restaurant, Sir Stuff-your-Face, not just to eat but to find out info on the latest Duel Monsters news.

"Oh man! I can't wait to get the Giant Deluxe Turbo Mega Chili Burger," yelled Joey as Tea told him to stop attracting strange looks, "C'mon Tea. I'm the second best duelist in Duelist Kingdom and I was in the top four in Battle City. I have an excuse to get strange looks."

"Why? Because of your breath?"

"Shut up Tristan," said the blonde, "at least I've done something in my life"

"Well I'm going out with your sister so that's something! Oops!"

Joey swelled up and started to bash up Tristan until he had a black eye and three blood noses. Yugi pulled them apart and they got into Sir Stuff-your-Face and Tristan suddenly had no injuries People were crowded around the TV when they got there and Joey started to push his way foreword.

"Excuse me, coming through, second best duelist in Duelist Kingdom is here"

"Hey look at him," shouted a young kid in the crowd.

"Finally some recognition," thought Joey, "yes it's me!" he shouted.

"It's Yugi Moto, winner of Battle City AND Duelist Kingdom!"

Joey fell down anime style as the kids swarmed round Yugi. That gave Joey the opportunity to watch the TV. Suddenly his worst enemy's face appeared on the screen.

"Attention all duelists and the puppy dog known as Joey Wheeler. This is live so I can see you, Joey – it's a two way feed. Anyway, I'm here to announce my new tournament, and I'm inviting all duelists – except for you, Tristan and Tea, you're not good enough – and especially Yugi Moto. This tournament will be different from all the others. You will e playing as partners; not as singular duelists. The rest of the rules are the same as Battle City. See you outside Kaiba Corp at two o'clock tomorrow. I hope to see you all there."

The TV flashed off and everybody started murmuring – loud murmurs. Joey walked up to the ordering counter got their meals and they all sat down at a table.

"Hey Yuge, I'll be your partner in the tournament tomorrow," Joey said. "That way we can kick their butts."

"Yeah, that'll be good as we've already battled together as partners," said Yugi in that innocent way of his, "and my deck is better since I won all three God Cards."

The doors opened and in walked Bakura, Serenity and Duke Devilin. They spotted the four friends and sat down at their table.

Joey almost punched Bakura thinking he was the evil spirit, and then he remembered that Ishizu took away his Ring at the end of Battle City for safety reasons. Tristan almost punched Duke, thinking he was going out with Serenity, until Serenity hugged him.

Duke pulled out a booster pack with the words Duel Monsters Unlimited on the packet.

"Did you hear about the new Duel Monsters cards?" said the owner of the game shop. "Some of the best cards in the world come from this series. Here are some preview packs for each of you."

Joey opened his pack and pulled out a card with a small chicken-like thing on it.

"Hey Devilin, what the heck is this?"

"It looks like a Chocobo card," Duke replied.

"A chocolate what!"

"A Chocobo, a giant chicken," Duke explained patiently.

"Oh, you mean like Drumsticks, my Niwatori," Joey said dreamily as the others sweat-dropped.

Joey looked for the rest of the cards in the pack.

"Hey, there's only one card in this!"

"Well it's only a preview pack, you only get one card," Duke explained.

They all found that the cards they got were Chocobo cards, and put them in their decks. They ate their food and then all headed for Yugi's house for a sleepover. Tea was sleeping in the other room with Serenity with the door locked and blocked many, many times. Yugi had his bed, Joey had the couch, Tristan slept in front Serenity's door and Bakura and Duke had gone home.


End file.
